Problem: In Pascal's Triangle, each entry is the sum of the two entries above it. In which row of Pascal's Triangle do three consecutive entries occur that are in the ratio $3: 4: 5$?

(The top row of Pascal's Triangle has only a single $1$ and is the $0$th row.)
Answer: Let the three entries be $\binom{n}{r},$ $\binom{n}{r+1},$ and $\binom{n}{r+2},$ respectively. Then we have \[\frac{\binom{n}{r}}{\binom{n}{r+1}} = \frac{3}{4} \quad \text{and} \quad \frac{\binom{n}{r+1}}{\binom{n}{r+2}} = \frac{4}{5}.\]We simplify the left-hand side of the first equation: \[\frac{\binom{n}{r}}{\binom{n}{r+1}} = \frac{\frac{n!}{r!(n-r)!}}{\frac{n!}{(r+1)!)(n-r-1)!}} = \frac{n!}{r!(n-r)!} \cdot \frac{(r+1)!(n-r-1)!}{n!} = \frac{r+1}{n-r}.\]Therefore, $\frac{r+1}{n-r} = \frac{3}{4}.$ Similarly, the second equation becomes $\frac{r+2}{n-r-1} = \frac{4}{5}.$

Cross-multiplying in both equations, we have \[4r+4 = 3n-3r \quad \text{and} \quad 5r+10 = 4n-4r-4.\]Solving for $r$ in the first equation gives $r = \frac{3n-4}{7},$ and then we have \[9\left(\frac{3n-4}{7}\right) + 14 = 4n,\]and solving for $n$ gives $n = \boxed{62}.$